


that kept so many warm

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Canon, Sapphic September 2018, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Nomi tries make-up for the first time.





	that kept so many warm

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 1: First Meeting (gone right or gone wrong) or “You’re an idiot, why do I love you?”
> 
> Title from _"Hope" is the thing with feathers - (314)_ by Emily Dickinson

“Guess who got let out earlier?” a familiar voice announces from somewhere just outside her peripheral vision.

Amanita arrives home from the bookstore earlier than Nomi had expected.

Early enough that she is still placed in the living room with make-up clearly visible on her face.

“Nits, hi,” she greets without turning to face her. “It’s good to see you.” She tries and fails to keep the tension out of her voice.

“Is everything okay?” Amanita asks immediately. “Did something happen?”

“No. Nothing happened,” Nomi clarifies. She can hear her wonderful girlfriend dropping her shoulders ever so slightly in relief.

“What’s up with you not facing me then?”

Nomi sighs and turns around. Clear communication is the key to a good relationship, right? And the last thing she wants is for them to end up like her parents.

“I’m nervous about you seeing me with make-up. Which, now that I say it out loud, actually sounds really stupid,” she adds. It’s _Amanita_ , after all. If there is any person more supportive or anyone who cares less for gender roles, Nomi hasn’t met them.

Amantia comes over and cups Nomi’s face in her hands. Then she laughs, but it’s not a cruel laugh like Nomi’s mother might have done, no. This laugh is the kind that shows support and agreement just as clear as not clearer than words would. “You’re an idiot, why do I love you?”

Both of their eyes grow as they realize what Amanita has just said.

“...I love you, too,” Nomi whispers, just before the tenison returns.

Amanita smiles. “Do you want advice for this?” She gestures to the make-up on the table.

“Yes, _please_.”


End file.
